A Beautiful Monster
by hope2x
Summary: These are my "Blood" Evil!Emma ficlets from tumblr. (FTL/AU) They'll be short and sweet and updates will be random. Just fun to explore an evil!Emma :)
1. Chapter 1

**These are the "Blood" Evil!Emma ficlets I've been posting on tumblr recently. Just thought I'd add them here. They'll probably all be short and maybe back flash at times. Updats will probably be realy random as well. I just love Evil!Emma and thought it'd be fun to be able to add to it from time to time. **

* * *

The blood didn't deter her. It hadn't in a long time, if ever.

Emma merely stepped over the bodies, sometimes _on_ them. She was uninterested in the dead, her only goal was to search out any remaining survivors.

And to make them join their bloody friends.

Anyone still alive though, would be hiding. Maybe running back to the White Kingdom, thinking foolishly that meant safety.

But Emma knew better.

They had underestimated everything. So severely underestimated the Dark Knight. They had known of her abilities, but the Knight's magical training with her queen had remained unknown. Until now.

They had come here and that was a mistake. Because not only had they lost so severely- most of their men disemboweled or beheaded, some scorched to their bones, all around the battlefield- but they had started a war they could not win.

Now they would take the fight to the White Kingdom.

She would let a few of these men get free. She wanted the noble royals to know what was coming. Who was coming. And the devastation that she would bring.

The knight paused at a man still sucking in short breaths in a feeble attempt at surviving a few more moments.

Emma smiled.

She recognized him. One of them men that had dragged her back to the palace time and time again when she had started attempting escapes as a child. Long before her success and subsequent move to her new home in the Dark Kingdom.

He had held her back. Held her down. Physically, forced her back to the very people she had been so desperate to escape. He was the enemy. And the enemy had to be put down.

She held her sword out in front of her. Her fingers trialing down the blade and gathering the blood of the guard's friends. Her smile widened as she stood over him and watched the fear appear in once bright eyes.

She placed the blade to his throat. She pressed the tip to his flesh and twisted her hand, letting the sharp end dig into sensitive skin.

Fear flooded every other sense and the man jerked away in panic, using the last of his energy to make a futile attempt at escape.

Laughter filled the air and Emma looked up, her smiling transforming from the vicious glee of killing, to the warm loving smile of seeing her queen.

The dark woman, clad in black leather and a victorious grin, dismounted her steed and approached the knight.

Placing a hand on her knight's back, the queen leaned in and pressed a kiss to the blonde's flushed cheek.

Light flashed in green eyes and the knight looked back down at the blood covered guard.

Slowly, she started digging the blade into the quivering throat. They watched as eyes widened and silent screams released from shaking lips. Their smiles turned vicious again as blood poured heavily until all color left the fallen man's face.

When eyes finally closed and gasping ceased, the knight retracted the blade from his neck and held it up in the air.

A hand was under her chin, turning her head back to the queen. A warm smile, full of pride shown in the dark woman's features. She pulled the knight closer and leaned in until their lips met.

"I love you, my darling." The queen muttered before pressing her lips to Emma's again. The knight wrapped her arms around her queen, holding her tightly.

"And I love you, Regina."

There, standing on the blood soaked battlefield, surrounded by the lifeless corpses of the enemy soldiers, the Dark Knight trailed her lips down the queen's neck. She breathed in the woman's scent and tasted her flesh.

Regina looked up to the sky, giving Emma the room she needed. Her face shown her victory. As she threaded fingers in blonde hair, her eyes closed and her lips parted.

They won today, but they weren't done.

"Now now, my sweet," Regina pulled back enough to see her knight's face. "You have preformed to perfection, but now our real work begins. We will end this, once and for all." She finished and Emma smirked.

"I will lead us to victory, and I will bring their heads to you on a platter." She kissed each of the Queen's cheeks, lingering a few extra seconds to inhale her sent again.

"All for me? You are truly, the most magnificent knight in all the lands, my darling." She ran her fingers through Emma's hair once more, tugging her closer. Emma smiled and nodded her head.

"For you, my Queen, I will paint the kingdom with their blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M now.**

* * *

The queen slowly circled her, inspecting the dark armor embedded with her own insignia, symbolizing who the knight fought for. Who she belonged to.

Her hand pressed to the Emma's chest plate, wisps of magic trailing from her fingers to seep into the knight. Emma's head fell back as she breathed in deep, feeling the magic consuming her.

The queen took no chances with Emma. Though the Dark Knight was infamous- known as the most fierce, fearless, vicious and ruthless killer- Regina still refused to take any risks with her.

Emma was not just her most prized possession. She was her heart. Her love. Her happiness. And she would be protected at all costs.

Even if Emma was more than capable of handling herself.

Once the enchantment was complete, the queen stood back to admire her knight once more.

Just the knight's posture alone screamed victory. The confidence in her stance. The smirk on her face. Emma knew she would win. She would never fail her queen.

"Well, my dear. Today is the day." Regina stood directly in front of her. Bringing her hands to strong shoulders before sliding down to her chest.

"Yes, my Queen." Emma replied dutifully, always the loyal knight. Regina smiled and brought her hand to the soft skin of Emma's cheek caressing lightly.

Emma's body held it's strong stance, but her entire being warmed at the touch.

"What is your objective?" Regina lifted Emma's chin to hold her gaze. Emma's eyes were bright with excitement.

"Enter, _destroy_, capture, return." She stated simply, her lips trying not to smile.

"Because I want them brought to me…?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Alive." Emma nearly snarled, but Regina nodded her approval.

"Very good, Emma. And why is that?"

"Because death is too kind a fate."

"Exactly. What do they deserve, Emma?" Regina leaned closer, watching Emma intently.

"Pain. Torture. Suffering. Blood."

"_Yes_." Regina's smile was nearly manic.

"I will not fail."

"That's right. You won't."

Regina slid her hand to grip the back of Emma's neck and jerked her the remaining distance, her lips colliding with the young knight's hard enough to bruise.

Emma returned the roughness in full, her hands grasping at her Queen's waist, fingers fisting the material of her gown as her tongue forced it's way past Regina's lips.

Regina loved the strength Emma possessed all on her own. She needed no magic to match the queen and Regina loved it.

She bit hard at Emma's lip, fighting back to regain control. Her knight was in no way passive though, and without warning, lifted the queen from the ground, giving her only seconds to comprehend the change before she was falling back onto her throne behind her.

Emma smiled down at her, relishing in the moment with the woman who owned her heart. And protected it well.

It was time to move, but Regina would not give up the moment. Not as Emma slipped back from her. Not when she knelt before her, as a loyal knight should. Not when the blonde was lifting her dress and covering the newly exposed flesh with her lips.

Regina smirked and ran her fingers through the deceivingly soft hair. When Emma moved further up her thigh, she moved her hand over top Emma's head and encouraged her further.

Blood could wait. This couldn't.

Emma paused as she slipped her hands under Regina's thighs and smiled up at her queen. Regina locked eyes with her, loving the fire and passion burning there. Emma wanted blood. But she wanted this more. Needed it.

"Come tomorrow, you will have your greatest desires, my Queen. Right now, I will have mine." Emma's voice dropped before she gripped Regina's legs roughly and lunged forward.

The queen gasped as Emma's tongue reached her. She threw her head back as the Knight lapped at the Queen's center, drinking the proof of her real desires. The knight herself.

Though she wanted their blood. Their heads. Their lives. The queen wanted this as well. She wanted her knight. Her love. Her happy ending.

As the darkened knight drank from her, Regina's head thrown back as she held Emma as close as possible, she smiled.

She won.

She had Emma. She had love. She had pleasure. She had nearly everything.

Tomorrow, she would have them as well.

Emma's tongue thrusted in. Her blood pounded in her ears. Slammed through her veins. The same blood that ran through their enemy.

That wouldn't deter her though. She would spill their blood on the very steps she knelt on now, in front of her queen as she was now, though giving the woman a very different kind of pleasure.

Tomorrow, their blood. Today, hers.

Her blood pounded harder as she lapped at her Queen's center. Her one and only goal to bring pleasure to her queen in any and every way.

Tomorrow them. Today her.

When Emma felt the Queen shaking against her, the grip in her hair tightening and the scream erupting between luscious lips, Emma felt victory.

Tomorrow them. Today her.

She never failed. She _would never_ fail.

Today, it was her blood pounding, running rapid and wild. Tomorrow, it would be theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma lifted her hand, smiling as the blood ran between her fingers and trailed down her wrist, leaving droplets to mark her footsteps along the cobblestones of the courtyard.

That was fine. No one was following her. They were all running. Hiding. Trying to escape the woman that brought death and destruction about their kingdom.

Her smile widened as a blood soaked soldier, black armor engraved with the same insignia matching her own, approached casually. The man slung his weapon of choice, a sleek, strong bow, across his back before stepping up beside her, continuing her journey towards the castle doors.

"Think they've run?" He spoke calmly, equally un-phased by the bodies strewn about.

"No. They'll be waiting, still believing their true love will save them." She scoffed at the thought.

They stepped through the open doors, the guards having abandoned their posts. They made their way down the empty halls, silence only interrupted by their foot falls.

Just when Emma thought all the White Kingdom's guards had cowardly run for their lives, the clanging of swords grabbed their attention from the next hallway and Emma and her companion turned to view the scene.

A man matching their uniforms was attempting to disarm one of the king's guards, but was falling short, tripping up while trying to block a sudden attack. Just when the white guard lifted his sword to finish the attack, the man at Emma's side swiftly reached for his bow and in only a second, his arrow was piercing through the spine of their enemy.

Emma smirked, watching as the body collapsed hard onto the unforgiving ground, the last breaths escaping from bleeding lips.

"Very nice, Graham." She nodded, taking steps towards the other pair. Graham smiled at the praise and followed dutifully behind. The nearly killed soldier stood and faced the Queen's knight and huntsman

"Thanks." He grunted. Emma tilted her head as she regarded him.

"You're incompetent, Claude. Our queen deserves better than you. Graham?" Emma held her hand out and a dagger was in her palm instantly.

"W-wait-" Claude barely managed the word before Emma's hand was against his chest, the dagger fully embedded in his heart.

Blood poured over her fingers, joining that of the other's, spilling onto the ground at their feet.

Claude's eyes widened, lips parting as a strangled gasp escaped. Emma stepped closer and held eye contact as her wrist jerked and the blade twisted hard. The last gurgled breath fell before the soldier himself dropped at her feet, eyes closing as his body collapsed.

The blade had slipped from his chest and Emma admired the crimson fluid running the length before holding it out for the huntsman.

"Thank you, Graham."

"You're welcome." The man nodded again, taking the blade and wiping it along the fabric of his sleeve casually.

"Now, let's finish this. I'd like to see my Queen before sunset."

The knight turned and continued on the way they had originally been going. She didn't look to know she was followed. The huntsman was loyal. He was competent. He was one of the only two Emma trusted.

He also had very keen senses. Emma would have been able to find the couple fast enough on her own, but Graham was able to track them down within only moments, despite the size of the palace and it was yet another reason Graham was always kept around.

She used magic on the doors. She didn't always, generally preferring to use her hands the old fashioned way, but Regina put so much time into her training, Emma felt obligated to make a dramatic entrance the queen would be proud of.

It worked, as the two cowering inside jumped and held tight to one another. Emma laughed at the display, rolling her eyes as she strolled in slowly. She held up a hand and Graham stopped inside the doorway, leaning on the frame and continuing to clean his dagger.

"Emma?" A small, timid voice reached her ears and Emma felt the compulsion to roll her eyes once again.

"Yes…mother?" The name tasted bad on her tongue and she scrunched up her face.

"Emma, sweetie, please…_please_ talk to me. Let us apologize. For everything. You don't have to do this. You don't have to kill us." She pleaded, her voice shaking along with her entire body, curled into her husband. Emma let out another laugh.

"I'm not here to kill you." She started, seeing relief flood the faces in front of her. "No, Regina ordered you be brought back alive. Such a shame too. I had wanted to present your heads to her." She sighed, pacing slightly in front of the couple, now showing the growing terror once more. "Oh well. I trust Regina's plans are far more satisfying. They always are. She tells me I'm too impulsive. It's true."

"Emma, you can't do this!" Suddenly, the man holding her dear, frightened mother stood and stared down the un-phased knight.

"Father, you've joined the room, welcome." She said flatly. "Now come on, it's getting late and I'd like to get home."

"We won't come with you." He held his ground, even as his wife began crying.

"You'll note, I wasn't asking. Come quietly or in immense pain, frankly, I'm perfectly fine with either. Graham? Do you have a preference?" Emma looked over her shoulder and both parents cringed at the amount of blood soaking his clothes.

The huntsman shrugged, looking off as if in thought.

"Well I'm still in the mood, I'm perfectly fine choosing pain. But I can go whichever way you deem fit." Graham finished respectfully. Emma gave an approving nod and looked back to her parents.

"How's this, for every moment you keep us waiting, we will remove a body part. Maybe a finger, maybe an ear. Graham likes to take an entire limb though, so don't expect him to choose something small." She shrugged and stepped towards him in the doorway. "Decide quickly. The clock started fifty-five seconds ago."

The look of terror passing between the royal couple made Emma smirk. The tears falling down her mother's face as she took a shaky step forward filled her with joy. The knowledge she was bringing to her queen, what she always wanted, gave her all the happiness she required.

Regina wanted blood. And Emma would give it to her.

* * *

Emma had demanded silence, so there were no more words. No sounds except the sniffles of her mother, failing to conceal her tears, and the clicking hooves of the horses against the dirt path towards her kingdom.

Even though it was a short journey, Emma felt the joy of seeing the dark castle. She didn't like being separated from Regina, preferring when they journeyed together. But then this was always meant to be Emma's mission alone.

While the darkness nearing brought relief and joy to the knight, it brought the couple across from her to near sobs. Even her father looked close to tears and Emma was disgusted.

She was glad her escape from them happened young enough not to take on any of her father's traits.

She didn't even regard them as they finally made it inside the gates. She left Graham to ensure they followed, only caring for one thing at the moment.

"Darling?"

The voice that had the ability to calm her, excite her, warm her, scare her, or soothe her instantly brought Emma to a halt. When she turned, she was faced with the most loving look of pride and Emma cared for nothing more than making that expression appear time and time again. She would do anything.

The dark queen strode towards her, her eyes flitting between the blonde knight and the terrorized couple. Her eyes were alight with fire and passion and Emma grew further excited just watching her excitement.

The once so happy and joyous couple watched with wide, frightened eyes as the queen pressed a hand to their daughter's blood stained cheek. They nearly choked as the woman pressed her lips tightly to their once bright and happy princess's lips. They stood stunned as they watched the loving look pass between the dark couple. Their blood ran cold at their daughter's next words.

"My Queen, _now_ may I spill their blood for you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"_Patience_, my love." Regina scolded, though she held her chin and pressed another kiss to Emma's lips. "Be good and I'll let you have your fun later." She looked into the Knight's overly excited eyes and got an obedient nod in response.

"Yes, my Queen."

"Good girl."

Emma would have frowned, maybe pouted a little, but the smile and praise Regina gave her made her forget her frustrations. Regina's happiness was her happiness and a little smile was all it took.

Regina finally turned from Emma to face the couple still shaking slightly in the middle of the room. Graham stood directly behind them, arms crossed and looking deceivingly calm. The other women in the room though, knew just how quickly he could have the royal couple's throats slit if he wanted it.

One nearly undetectable tilt of the Queen's head, had the huntsman backing off and moving to stand by the wall.

Regina just paced the room slowly. Emma had a small, subtle smile on her face as she stood back to lean against her own throne and watch the scene in front of her. She knew Regina was already enjoying this and Emma was happy to watch her work.

"It's been a long time, dear Snow. A _very_ long time." Regina smiled and glanced up to the other queen, who returned her gaze with a fearful one of her own. She could see Snow trying to move past her fear though.

Always so stubborn.

"Regina-"

"Silence!" Regina snarled and both Emma and Graham instantly stood with spines straight and rigid, awaiting any indication they would be needed. Neither had a very pleasant look on their own faces either. "You are in my kingdom, you will address me as Majesty, or I will let my knight and huntsman lose on you."

The threat was registered as Snow cringed into her husbands embrace, though she still looked longingly at Emma, her eyes silently pleading.

The knight wasn't giving into her mother though. It hadn't worked as a child, so why the White Queen though it would now was beyond Emma's understanding.

"She won't be saving you, Snow, you can stop with the pathetic puppy dog eyes." To go along with the Queen's statement, Emma gave a small, sadistic looking smirk. She reveled in the shiver she saw run down her dear old mother's spine.

"Was this always you plan for revenge…your Majesty?" Snow asked quietly, her eyes unable to keep away from her bloody daughter. Regina let out a soft chuckle as she glanced back to smile at her knight, before turning back to the couple.

"Don't be ridiculous, Snow. My plan was never to have and protect anything you loved. No, I had always planned on killing her the instant I got my hands on her. I nearly had many a time.

"When she, as a small, wild child, used to sneak away from you and attempt to reach my border, I had simply sat back and waited. Waited for the moment she made it and entered my lands. Then I would have her and could dangle her in front of you and make you watch as I killed what you loved most."

Despite her words of killing the blonde, the knight was smiling at the retelling. She gazed lovingly at the Evil Queen as she recounted the events that brought them together.

"But then several things happened as Emma continued in her efforts to reach my land. I realized, that she wasn't in fact, what you loved most. In fact, you hardly cared for her at all-"

"We loved our daughter!" James yelled out and Regina's lip curled.

"Graham."

The one small sound escaped her lips and before either of the pair noted movement, the pommel of a sword slammed against the king's skull with a sickening crack and the man hit the ground hard.

The woman at his side gasped in horror as she dropped to her knees, hands grabbing desperately to turn the man, her face moving next to his. She let out silent tears as she felt his breath against her cheek and the White Queen slowly looked up again.

"Speak out of turn again, and he'll use the other side of the sword. Now, may I get back to my story or shall we finally put your shepherd down for good?" She tilted her head questionably and Snow let out a shaky breath as she looked wearily at the dark queen.

"Please…continue, your majesty." Her voice was barely audible, but Regina heard her clearly and smiled wide.

"Marvelous." She clapped her hands together and took a few steps to pace around the couple now on the ground in the center of the room. "As I was saying, upon the discovery that your land and your titles were more important than the wants and needs of your daughter- already preparing who you were to sell her to, even just as a child- my mind started changing. After all, what good would have been to kill your little girl when you would have only used the tragedy to gain more love and sympathy from your pathetic kingdom?"

Snow was crying, but her teeth were clenched in anger as well. She choose wisely though, not to answer back and because of that, the queen continued.

"It certainly wouldn't have helped me, now would it have? No."

"So that's why you did this? Turned her into this?" Snow asked shakily, looking over to her daughter and the dark glare she was sending back to her mother. Regina's laughter filled the air and made Snow flinch.

"Oh my dear, I didn't turn her into anything." She strolled over to Emma and ran her fingers though the blonde hair falling around her shoulders. "No, I simply unchained the beautiful monster you tried so hard to destroy. I allowed her to run free and wild and be who she really is." She smiled tenderly at Emma, who's fire burned bright in her eyes, though she held herself calmly and smiled back at her queen.

"This is _not_ my daughter. This is _not_ my Emma." Snow cried openly now, looking at the girl so unfamiliar to her now. The same hair, the same chin, the same wild energy about her, though now, she did look free.

Regina may have the ability to control her, but the dark creature in front of her was untamed. No longer held down or suppressed. Emma _was_ the monster Snow and her husband had tried to beat down. The monster they had attempted to destroy time and time again, never succeeding, much to Regina's joy.

"Oh you have that right, Snow. She is not your _anything_. She is _mine_, as she has always truly been. You may have given birth to her but she was never yours." She finished, nearly snarling at the woman again. Snow though, turned her eyes on Emma once more.

"I mourned you, Emma. The kingdom mourned you. When we discovered you were alive, living with her…we had such hope for our family again." She shook her head, letting her tears land on James' shirt. "Had I known what_vile_ creature you'd become, we'd have left you to _rot_ with her!" She screamed suddenly and Graham was already approaching her. No one spoke of the Queen's knight in such a manner and survived another moment.

Regina waved him off though and straightened her spine. Her lips nearly shook in her anger that anyone would dare speak of Emma such a way in her kingdom, let alone in her presence.

Instead of ripping her heart from her chest as her trembling hand was itching too, Regina calmed herself. She took a slow, deep breath and turned towards Emma. Trailing her finger across Emma's cheek in a way to soothe herself momentarily, Regina waited a few more seconds before a small smile appeared.

"My love…why don't you go have some fun."

Emma needed no further instruction. She tuned her face to press a fast kiss to the palm against her cheek before stepping towards the royals.

Snow was instantly regretting her outburst as her once young princess pulled her hand back.

The blow that came down across her face from the back of Emma's hand, threw her back hard on the unforgiving ground and from that moment on, the queen's vision was filled only with the red of her own blood.


	5. Chapter 5

She knew this was the end. She could feel herself slipping away.

Her vision changed from red to black as the shadows took over her sight.

She never imagined to go this way. At her own daughter's hand. Her own flesh and blood.

But then this…this _creature_ was not her daughter. This monster that was choking the very life from her was not her blood. She couldn't be.

Snow nearly welcomed the end, as she knew she didn't want to know her daughter this way. She'd rather be dead than have to live with the knowledge that she'd bred such a cruel, vile, unholy, being.

Just when she thought it was finally over, she heard her.

It was Emma's name, spoken softly and calmly. Such a stark contract to the cruel torture she was receiving now.

Suddenly, her throat was released and her body dropped unceremoniously onto the stone ground below.

Gasping for air, she blinked repeatedly, trying to get her eyes to refocus. When she managed it, she nearly lost the contents of her stomach.

Regina had come up to Emma and wrapped her arms gently around the knight's waist. As Emma had continued to squeeze her hand, blood from her mother's nose and mouth dripped down her white knuckles and she wrapped them tighter around her throat.

She had waited an extra few seconds, loving Emma in her element. The knight was lethal bare handed and Regina loved it. After pressing a kiss to her cheek, Regina used her arms to give her a small squeeze.

"Emma." It was just her name and Regina spoke softly into her ear, but despite it's gentleness, Emma knew it as the command it was and obeyed instantly, releasing her grip and dropping her arm.

As the woman on the floor coughed and sputtered in her efforts to regain her breath, the queen turned Emma in her arms and smiled tenderly at her.

In reward for her behavior, Regina moved a hand to the back of her neck and brought her lips to Emma's. The knight's entire body warmed, her stance loosing it's rigidity, her hands lifting to hold the Queen's waist uncharacteristically gently. Regina could always calm her instantly and this moment was no different.

Regina smiled against Emma's lips when she felt the tension release. As Emma's hands came up to softly hold her sides, she stroked her tongue against Emma's.

It wasn't until they heard a sound of disgust from their still conscious guest that they parted. The angry fire instantly returned to Emma's eyes and the queen glared down at the woman who had disrupted the knight's calm.

Keeping a firm hand against Emma's chest, Regina addressed the crippled woman.

"Something you'd like to say, Snow?"

"You should let her kill me. I'd rather be dead than see this." She spat blood onto the floor by their feet and Emma nearly lunged forward, but the hand on her chest made it clear what Regina wanted and so she restrained herself.

"Maybe one day Snow, but you see, we have a lot of years to make up for. I won't waste this opportunity."

Regina smiled sweetly before a groan was heard behind them. All three looked over to see the king struggling to regain consciousness. Regina rolled her eyes at the man before turning back around.

"No, not after my knight went out of her way to bring you both here."

"Your _knight_." Snow scoffed, trying to wipe the blood still flowing from her nose. "She's not a knight. She's a _beast_! She's worse than you! I can't believe I could birth such a-"

Suddenly Snow lost her breath again. Regina's arm was outstretched, her hand curled around air, but clearly was doing the job herself as Snow's face turned red quickly.

The King was finally conscious enough to see what was happening and attempted to move towards her. A quick jab of Emma's boot, had the man gasping on his knees.

Emma merely shrugged when Regina lifted an eyebrow towards her.

"I honestly cannot believe _you _could birth this amazing, _superior_ being myself, but then I don't credit you for creating her. You were merely a vessel, Snow, nothing more."

"Th- then why-" Snow choked again, not able to get her words out. Regina released her grip just enough for the other woman to speak. "Then why care about me anymore if you have her?"

"You always like to forget your own sins, don't you, Snow? You took my happiness once. Then you tried to keep my second chance from me and then, after finally having her, you tried to take her back. You continuously try to take my happiness, but now, now Snow, I'm taking yours." Regina snarled, learning closer to her now.

"Well as we know now, she isn't my happiness anymore." Snow looked hatefully at Emma, who looked less upset by the declaration than Regina did. The Queen stood back slowly.

Emma knew what would happen next. The dark Queen made no sound and that was more dangerous than anything. Emma stood back to allow Regina by and smirked as she turned to watch her mother's expression.

"Well as I said…now I'm taking yours."

Swiftly, Regina's hand shot out and buried itself in the King's chest. The man's eyes shot open just before she ripped her hand back and held the beating heart up in the air.

"No!" Snow let out a scream and stood in an attempt to lunge forward. She was barely upright before Emma and Graham had each of her arms gripped tightly, forcing her to remain facing the queen, holding her husbands heart in her hands.

"You know, I wasn't even going to take it this far yet. I was going to let Emma have a little fun, maybe have Graham work off some of that wolf aggression on your husband here, but you just couldn't stop, could you, Snow? You had to continuously insult my darling Emma. You're lucky to still have a tongue. Other's have been less fortunate."

She strode forward a few feet and held the heart up in front of the woman, bravado now gone and openly crying once more.

"Well would you look at that? It seems you aren't so good and perfect as you claim." Regina turned the heart around several times, noting the dark lines scoring the heart.

"We _are _good! You did something!" She accused, though Regina only laughed in response.

"You see, what you always failed to grasp, was that _claiming_ to be good and _being _good are two very different things. You tried to kill your daughter's spirit. You tried to control and suppress her without ever trying to help or understand her. That doesn't make you a hero. That makes you a foolish, coward. And _this_," she squeezed her hand and the man behind her let out a wail of pain, "is how cowards die."

"_Please_!" Snow lurched forward again as her husband cried out, but the two at her sides held tight.

Regina was wishing the heart would bleed, as she wanted to watch it pour out in front of her. She was satisfied though, watching Snow's face as the heart turned to dust and the King's eyes fell shut as his last gasping breath escaped cold dead lips.

The Dark Knight and the huntsman dropped Snow, the White Queen collapsing before crawling over to her husband.

Regina lifted her chin and glanced down, smirking.

She won. She had finally won. She had everything now. Everything she wanted and needed. All here in front of her now.

"Graham, take this…woman...down to the dungeons, please."

"Yes, your majesty." Graham nodded and used one hand to grip Snow's arm before jerking her upright again. Regina placed a hand on Emma's shoulder before she looked back at them again.

"Oh, and Graham?"

"Yes, majesty?"

"You have done very well, and shall be rewarded. The White Guards our men captured during the raid, they are yours to do with as you please."

Instantly, a small, but very sadistic grin came over the huntsman's features. He managed a respectful nod, though.

"Thank you, your majesty. You are most generous."

Regina smirked, seeing the manic giddiness he was trying so hard to suppress.

"Very well, off you go."

Graham turned and pulled the White Queen along with him. She was heard sobbing as they left the room, but both women inside relished the sound of their victory.

"I don't get to play with the guards?" Emma asked, almost with a pout. The Queen took her face in both hands as she leaned into the knight's sturdy frame.

"You, my love, get to play with something better." She leaned forward to trail her tongue along the Emma's jaw to her ear. "After all, you deserve the best rewards." She clamped her teeth down into Emma's earlobe and felt the energy shift in the Dark Knight instantly. "Now, how about we move this to our bed chambers, darling, so you can receive your prize."

Emma growled, low in her throat. She pulled back and smiled darkly at her queen, not even taking note of the blood trailing down from fresh bite marks. It was only the first of the night and most certainly, wouldn't be the last.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma felt only air, her body sailing across the room, before gravity finally kicked in to bring her down hard on her back. She was in no pain though, the thick mattress cushioning the landing of her suddenly naked form.

Regina stood across the room, her hands still outstretched with wisps of purple mist slowly dissipating, a wide and excited smirk on her face.

Regina loved using magic. Especially on Emma.

Her knight was strong. Very strong. And more than capable of overpowering her physically.

Which was why Regina loved magic.

One flick of the wrist and Emma was launched up in the air and thrown onto the bed. Exactly where the queen wanted her.

With magic, Regina got everything she wanted. And so Regina loved magic.

"Well, my knight, it seems someone needs rewarding, isn't that right?" She asked with a smile, stepping slowly towards the bed. Emma leaned up on her elbows.

"Well, my Queen does know best." She grinned and Regina's melodic laughter filled their chambers.

"Yes I do. Never forget that." She said despite knowing very well, the knight never doubted her. Her unfailing loyalty was one of her many qualities Regina loved.

Regina knelt on the bed and slowly moved towards the woman in the center. Emma's attention was only on her queen. Her eyes zeroed in on tanned thighs as the woman lifted her dress to aid in her movement over the bed.

She reached out as Regina's leg lifted over her own to straddle her hips. Her hands slid up the smooth skin and caressed softly.

Everything about Regina fascinated the young knight. From the second she first laid eyes on her, Emma had been amazed by every little detail. One thing that Emma always loved was the warmth and softness of the Evil Queen.

On first glance, any fool would say she was cold and hard, maybe made of steel. But the Dark Knight knew the truth. It was the first thing that had fascinated Emma. Because she could instantly see through the exterior and knew this woman was so much more than she appeared.

Regina pressed a hand to Emma's bare chest to lay her back and the blonde slipped her hands all the way up under the Queen's dress until she reached her waist. She smirked instantly as she felt no undergarments to impede her journey. The smile on the Queen's face made it clear the move was intentional for her.

"Perfect." Emma spoke softly, her tone reserved only for her queen and no one else.

Regina loved that she was the one and only soul to see Emma like this. Both in the physical sense- as no one alive _had ever_, or _will ever_, see Emma bare like this. Not if they want to survive another moment. And also in the sense that the world only saw Emma as the Dark Knight. The Queen's personal beast and a vial creature at that.

But Regina saw Emma also as her lover. As her soul mate and true love. Only with each other did their tones soften. Their caresses grow gentle. Their words turn loving.

But that didn't mean they didn't let loose on each other. They were a wonderful combination, with Emma's strength and Regina's magic, though the Queen knew she held the true power as she could make anything happen with the snap of her fingers or the flick of her wrist. Emma knew it too, though that never deterred her from putting up a fight.

"What would you like, darling?" Regina pressed her hips down, her bare center grinding against the knight's, making the blonde's eyes roll back briefly.

"Mmm, you, my Queen. I want you." The always faithful knight answered with only truth. The Queen was her only desire.

Regina leaned down over her and pressed her lips to her cheek, trailing over to the bite mark she had left on her ear and tracing it with her tongue.

"And where, my little monster, do you want me?" She asked before quickly biting down just below on her neck. Emma groaned, but relished in the pain. Her eyes alight with fire, she wrapped her arms around the queen and roughly pulled her down.

"Inside." She growled, her fingers digging into Regina's sides.

The queen chuckled lightly as her hand trailed down Emma's body. She leaned up to look into Emma's eyes and create some space between their bodies for her hand.

"Like this?"

Without further warning, Regina shoved three fingers into Emma's center and expelled a dose of magic that shot all the way through Emma's body. Heat coursed all the way from her fingers to her toes, making her entire being tingle before pleasure overwhelmed her senses.

Regina smirked as Emma's mouth dropped open, a deep moan spilling from her parted lips. She couldn't help but latch onto the bottom one, slightly bloodied from her earlier altercations.

She wanted to spill her own blood. She wanted to be the cause of the marks on the knight. _Her _knight. While she loved seeing the results of Emma's victories over their enemies, she didn't like that other's had marred her skin and had any kind of claims on the woman who should belong only to her.

That was why her hands would heal injuries, only to remake her own. She would stop any blood pouring from her love and then spill it herself. The only marks on Emma would be hers. The only claim on Emma would be hers.

When Emma's head slammed back into the pillow behind her, Regina went to work. As her fingers thrusted, thrumming with the force of her magic consuming Emma from the inside out, Regina clamped her teeth into the sensitive skin of Emma's collar bone.

The intensity of the magic pulsating through Emma overwhelmed her senses too far for her to even register the break in her skin. The pleasure ripping through her entire form blocked out the sensation of blood dripping down her chest.

She wouldn't have cared anyway. She knew how Regina loved any and every way she could make the knight hers and Emma would let her, always. If it brought the queen pleasure, it brought Emma pleasure.

The Queen grew excited with the crimson fluid spilling between the knight's breasts. Her pace increased as her teeth found their next point. It was as Emma's screams of pleasure echoed off the walls that perfectly white teeth pierced sensitive flesh and blood painted the covers surrounding them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flashback - The First Meeting**

Emma left the bloodied clothes behind. She made sure they were covered with an amount that would show survival was impossible. The material was unmistakably hers, everything unique and fitted to the princess. There would be no doubt.

The princess was dead.

Emma ran. She hated leaving her horse, but it would help her story.

She had to get out. She had to run. She had to be free.

Emma knew to accomplish this, she had to make sacrifices. She'd get another horse. Another home. Anther life. And it would all be worth it.

The closer she got to the border, the more her excitement grew. That was her last birthday celebration in the kingdom. She finally made it to adulthood, but there would be no more.

She spent her entire childhood under their thumbs. Under their control. Every moment of her youth was spent in confinement. They held her back. Suffocated her in that castle.

Well now she was free.

She saw the border coming into view and moved to an all out sprint until she reached the very line that separated her from freedom. The darkness wasn't just visible but practically tangible and it called to Emma. It tugged at her very core and she knew without a doubt, this was where she belonged.

So with only confidence, she stepped over that line. Both physically and metaphorically, she left her life behind and walked right into the darkness.

The sensation was immediate. The darkness, like strong tentacles, slithered around her form and held her in place. While it squeezed tight, it caressed at her skin, licking against her flesh, tasting her. Almost instantly, as if surprised and excited, the air warmed and the hold turned to a comforting and secure embrace.

Emma didn't realize how she wanted the acceptance of this entity until she had it and her entire being warmed. She smiled into the dark and breathed in deep.

Though the confinement released, Emma still felt the presence with her. When the air started shifting, Emma glanced around her.

Purple fog swirled across the ground and Emma stared as a figure appeared in the center.

Emma's jaw fell open slightly as the woman smiled.

"Emma." Her name was breathed out and the princess just stood stalk still as the dark woman approached. She didn't even breathe as a sharp nail traced the edge of her jaw and ended just under her chin. "I've been waiting for you, my dear."

Emma was entranced. The woman was fascinating in every way and Emma just couldn't look away.

She was so dark, but more beautiful than anyone Emma had ever seen. She looked stone cold, but her fingertips under Emma's chin were so warm. While her smile should have sent shiver's of fear down Emma's spine, she only felt excitement.

She knew this was the Evil Queen. Even though she'd never seen her before, her parents wanting to keep Emma from anything regarding the dark woman, Emma still knew.

The regal stance. The elegant gown. The confidence radiating from her in waves.

Yes, this was a queen. And not just any Queen, but the Evil Queen Emma had been dreaming about her entire life.

"You've been waiting for me?" She couldn't help but ask, the thought that the woman who captivated her imagination for eighteen years had been thinking of her, exciting her further.

"Oh yes, my sweet." Regina smiled and it had Emma's body trembling. The effect the queen had was astonishing to Emma, but her excitement grew rapidly. "You know who I am and my particular abilities, yes?"

"Your magic." Emma responded right away, the Queen's infamous dark magic heard of even by the sheltered princess.

"Yes. And so it shouldn't surprise you I know exactly how many times you tried to reach me. How many times you ran as hard and far as you could only to be ripped back to your kingdom. Until now. You've finally been successful." A raised eyebrow and a small smile, looking almost like pride, shown in the Queen's face.

"Yes, well, I timed it well, it seems." She smiled lightly, still high off her escape. "You've been watching me?" Her curiosity was peaked again and the queen smile deepened.

"Well of course. The child of my greatest enemy- I couldn't wait to get my hands on you." There was a dangerous glint in her eyes, but Emma didn't feel any fear. She knew she should, but there was just _something _about the dark woman, Emma couldn't put her finger on.

"But you won't hurt me." Her words and confidence behind them surprised the Queen, who forgot to control her reaction as her eyebrows rose for just the briefest second. But then she let out a laugh and started to circle the princess, using the tip of her finger to trace around the back of Emma's shoulders.

"What makes you think that, dear? Don't you know who I am?" She stayed behind Emma, standing close enough that her words were felt against Emma's ear. "What I do to poor, innocent Princesses?" Her tone was low, threatening. Emma could feel the heat of her body and the danger within her. But still, the fear the woman naturally caused didn't stop her.

"But I'm not a poor, innocent princess." The words and their surprisingly confident tone caused her smirk to immediately return.

"No…I suppose you aren't." Regina closed her eyes and breathed in deep. "Mmm I can sense it." She smiled and Emma finally turned around, curiosity getting the better of her once more.

"Sense what?" She asked and Regina lifted Emma's chin once more, looking deep within her eyes.

"The darkness."

If Regina needed any confirmation, she got it when the corners of the Princess's lips turned up. She got it with the brightness and excitement that shown in green eyes. She got it in the instant surge of energy around them.

But she didn't need that. She already felt it. She already knew.

Which was why Emma still stood despite her uninvited entrance in the Dark Kingdom. It was why she kept her tongue despite her lack of filter towards the Queen. And it was why she still breathed despite her lineage.

Emma knew her efforts we not for nothing. She saw the excitement the Queen was attempting to hide. She heard the promise inside her deep, sultry tone. And the moment the queen looked her up and down, her tongue slipping out to moisten her lips, the Princess knew her dreams were becoming reality.

The Queen stepped back and turned from the young blonde, moving towards the carriage Emma hadn't even noticed before. There was a brief moment of doubt appearing in the Princess's features just before Regina's voice reached her.

"Come."

It was a simple command, spoken in a tone that could be used only by a Queen. Not just any Queen, but the Evil Queen. No room for argument and the promise of severe consequences if disobeyed. That was all made abundantly clear by that one simple word and Emma was moving instantly.

Following the Queen into the carriage, Emma knew it was finally happening. As the line dividing the kingdom disappeared from sight, her old life stayed behind with it. She wasn't the White Princess any longer. Seeing the dark excitement in the Queen's steady gaze studying her, Emma was thrilled to discover who she'd be now.


	8. Chapter 8

***Flashback continued***

Emma nearly felt like a young child again. Back when her parents would let her out of the castle walls for the day to accompany them during outings and she would get a chance to see new places. She was always so thrilled for the chance to explore and every time she stepped outside the castle walls, she felt that promise of freedom. It was always so close, but just out of reach.

As the carriage brought Emma and the Queen deeper into the Dark Kingdom, the Princess was brought back to that excited feeling, only the intensity was outmatched. Because she finally escaped. She was finally free.

Well…perhaps _free_ was not the exact word. Emma had the distinct feeling her presence with the Queen was not optional. But then being as it was exactly where the young blonde wanted to be, she was having a hard time finding the downside. She was finally free of the suffocating hold her parents kept her in and was sitting within inches of the woman who occupied her dreams. For Emma, this was everything she ever wanted.

The Queen was silent, but was studying the Princess. Her eyes never left the curious and excited girl. If she was less controlled, she may have grinned at the childish energy coming from the young woman across from her.

She always knew how anxious the Princess was to get to her, though she never completely understood why. Even if the darkness called to her, she should still be more frightened. She shouldn't be so willing.

It was mysterious, but the Queen wasn't worried. She now possessed the child of her greatest enemy. That was quite the victory. She would be keeping a very close eye on Emma from now on. There was something very interesting happening with her and Regina was intrigued to discover the secrets within this girl.

* * *

As the carriage arrived with the gates of Regina's palace, Emma looked ready to leap from her seat. It was the Queen's tight gaze leveled on her that held the Princess in place until Regina stood and excited the carriage. Though the young girl was out in a flash.

Emma's eyes were wide as she took in the dark, intimidating walls of the courtyard. With all her years spent within the pristine White Kingdom, this should have had her cowering back. At the very least, she shouldn't have felt the comforting warmth of belonging that settled within her as she took in the black and frightening surroundings.

But then Emma never did what she should.

And the Queen quickly discovered this character flaw.

Emma's juvenile fascination of her surroundings had her distracted. So she didn't hear the Queen's command to come with her again. Regina, having expected instant compliance, didn't even notice the Princess's absence until she had entered her castle.

The Queen was used to certain behavior around her. She was the feared Evil Queen. Everyone bowed to her. They would comply to anything and everything she commanded simply because of who she was.

The Princess was not like these people. Regina knew that instantly. She was not afraid as the others. She did not cower. Even if she was intimidated, she let her curiosity and fascination of everything overrule that. This was as first for the dark woman.

Turning around inside the doorway, the Queen immediately noted the absence of her new possession. An instant surge of anger and something else foreign to the Queen bubbled up and shocked her with it's strength.

The anger she was used to. Other feelings, not so much.

No matter, the Dark Queen was storming back into the courtyard before she evaluated the foreign sensation. She saw blonde hair and was hit with another feeling promptly thrown to the back of her mind.

She felt nothing. She only felt the dark. Hate. Loathing. Anger. Nothing else. Never. She buried the thought. The Queen wanted her anger and she had no problem letting it take over.

Taking quick and threatening steps towards the young girl, Regina made it to her in seconds and blonde hair lifted as she spun to greet the harsh glare boring into her.

"It seems I'm going to have to work on your obedience." She sneered, letting her anger flow and reveling in the fear finally appearing in green eyes. Emma moved to take a step back but the dark royal snatched her arm in a grip that seemed impossible for the small hand.

Emma looked down before meeting the dark gaze again, swallowing hard before opening her mouth to speak.

"Majesty-"

"Silence!" Her booming voice made the princess flinch and Regina bit back a smirk.

Fear. That's what the Queen wanted.

"You crossed the line, Princess. You stepped into _my_ kingdom. You wanted to get to _me_. Well you did. And so you belong to the Dark Kingdom now." She paused as the fingers of her free hand gripped the Princess's chin tightly, bringing their faces so close they nearly touched. "You belong to _me_. I am your Queen and you will obey me."

She wanted fear. And she _did _get it. But there was something else.

As Emma's eyes flicked down the Queen's face and her breathing grew deeper, Regina realized there was even more to the Princess than she originally thought. She knew the darkness resided within the young girl, but this was something more.

"Yes…my Queen."

The Queen's eyes widened. Her own breathing grew deeper and her dark eyes flitted down to the very lips that had uttered her title with such devotion. Devotion the Queen had never received so genuinely from anyone, let alone from someone she had all but kidnapped.

But Emma was like no other. Like no other captive. Like no other woman. Certainly like no other Princess.

Princess.

The title didn't fit Emma. Regina never really thought it did.

Not when Emma was only a child and kicking her guards in the shins to try and make her escapes. Not when she was a young teenager, bloodying the noses of those same men restraining her, the Queen noticing the joy the blonde showed when the crimson liquid flowed freely. And certainly not now when she was gazing with darkened eyes and flushed cheeks at the most evil woman in all the lands, her eyes filled with excitement and wonder, burying the fear too deep to recognize.

Emma wasn't a princess.

No, she was far more. And Regina's own excitement grew as she thought of the little monster lying in wait deep under the surface. She would enjoy setting the creature free.

The daughter of the pure Snow White and Prince Charming. The Evil Queen's monster.

Regina liked the sound of that.


	9. Chapter 9

***Present Time***

Emma strolled down the hallways, her steps feeling lighter. She always felt a natural high in the mornings after a good night with her Queen.

And it had been a _very _good night.

The excitement of finally taking the enemy down, capturing the White Kingdom Royals, killing the King, throwing the Queen in the dungeons- it had led to quite a eventful night for the dark pair.

Emma rubbed at her bruised neck, Regina's marks coloring the skin down her throat. They continued beneath her shirt, bites and scratches down her sides, lines scoring her back.

The Queen loved that. She always had from the first time. She'd heal what bled, but leave everything else to admire. And to warn off others. Not that anyone was stupid enough to touch the Queen's Knight. Not _again_ at least.

Emma would let her do anything that she pleased. Anything that created that excitement and thrill in her Queen's eyes. And every time, without fail, when Regina would pull back and gaze upon her claims on the knight, that giddy excitement would shine in her eyes. Emma would do anything to see that.

As far as sporting the marks for everyone to see, Emma enjoyed it. The first time she might have been just slightly shy about it, but now, it was a symbol. It showed that the Queen choose her. The Queen claimed her for her own. No one else. And everyone could see that.

It never failed to give Emma a deep feeling of satisfaction when she got the envious and sometimes angry looks from the Queen's guards or the castle staff. Men and women alike. No matter how everyone feared the evil woman, no one could deny her beauty. She was intoxicating. Breathtaking.

And all Emma's.

Regina may not let Emma's own marks remain quite so visible, but that didn't mean they weren't there. The Queen was Emma's as much as Emma was hers.

Strolling casually, without a care in the world, Emma turned down the steps towards the dungeons. Guards along the halls bowing respectfully and remaining silent.

Stepping down into the cold, dark atmosphere, Emma glanced up at the sound of footsteps approaching. Graham, covered nearly completely head to toe in fresh blood, took slow, tired steps towards her. Looking up lazily, Emma met his exhausted, yet sated and satisfied expression with a smile.

Graham appeared to have had a full night with his playthings as well. And it seemed he had enjoyed himself as well.

He smiled back at her, bowing his head low and waiting for the Knight to pass, before continuing up the steps and towards his own bed chambers, ready to sleep the day away.

Emma shook her head, and moved through the rows of cells. Moans and groans sounded. Some shuffling movements, some remained completely still and silent. None called out.

They all knew the Knight would look for any opportunity to spill their blood. They weren't about to volunteer.

Emma trailed her fingers along the cell doors. She knew very well she was the most frightening creature in the land. She feared nothing in this dungeon.

It took three turns down three long hallways before she reached the cell she was searching for. Cracking a sadistic smile, Emma stepped close and wrapped her fingers around the bars.

"Rise and shine, Mother." Emma's unusually cheerful tone rang out. She heard the sniffling coming from the shadows in the corner and her smile widened. "Oh now come on, Mother. It's a beautiful day, don't you think? Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot. You're never going to see the light of day again."

There was a choked sob before Emma's laughter filled the air.

"Why…why are you here? Why are you doing this?!" Snow finally spoke and her pale, tear stained face came into view as she stood and grasped the bars next to Emma's hands. Emma breathed deep, enjoying herself.

"Because, Mother. You made me listen to your disgusting story day after day after day growing up, while you kept me locked up within the prison you called our home and so now-"

"I was hoping it would help! I wanted to teach you about love. About happiness-"

"Shut. Up." Emma glared hard at her mother, her eyes narrowing and reminding the fallen Queen of the beating her own daughter gave her less then twenty-four hours before. "You never just shut up. You forced me to endure your sickening story. Well I'm only returning the favor. I felt, since you're here anyway, I might as well give you the honor of hearing my own."

"I don't want to hear anything about that horrid woman!"

Snow didn't even see her move. But within a split second, her throat was grabbed in a crushing hold, her breath forced from her body. Her eyes went wide as her face was brought within a hair of the former White Princess.

"I will not be killing you, but say one more word against my Queen and I'll have you begging for death. A relief you'll never get." Emma was shaking and when she realized it, refocused on Regina and not the woman in front of her. Regina was the only thing that could calm her and thoughts of the woman would help keep her from crushing her mother's windpipe. For now at least.

Snow attempted to nod, though the grip kept her mostly immobile. Tears slipped from her eyes though and the look she gave the deadly knight, made her regrets clear. She was stubborn, but apparently not suicidal yet.

"Wonderful." Emma breathed out, releasing her mother and taking a few steps to relax again. "Really Mother, it's only fair. I have to endure years of abuse at hearing that nauseating story. Frankly, this is a gift. You get to hear something interesting for once."

Emma paced along the cell doors, a smile gracing her features once gain as she thought back to the first day and met the Dark Queen. The day everything changed for her. Her entire life.

She was so young and naïve then. Amazed just to be outside the White Castle, let alone in an all new Kingdom and with the Evil Queen herself. She made mistakes, but she grew and flourished under Regina. The Queen encouraged her. Helped her open up and unleashed the beast within.

And best of all, Regina truly taught her love. Not her sickening parents, but the Queen. Because Regina loved her just as she is. She loved the naïve young girl she was when they met. The reckless and untamed Knight in training. And then the dark and vile monster she was now. She never tried to change her. Only let her be who she really was.

Her mother would have to face that truth. And Emma was only too happy to tell her.

"Is started the day I finally escaped you. The day I escaped your prison and found my home. Found Regina."

As Emma started her story, Snow White shrunk back into the corner again. She had no other option than to listen. To discover how her daughter could have fallen for her one true enemy.

The sudden warmth the foreign creature showed at the mention of the evil woman's name made her sick to her stomach.

"And the moment I stepped through the castle walls, everything changed."


	10. Chapter 10

***Flashback***

Emma stayed right on the Queen's heels as they walked through the courtyard. It wasn't necessarily fear of seeing the woman's anger again. She still felt secure the Queen wouldn't hurt her. Not fatally at least. But Emma found she absolutely abhorred the idea of upsetting the woman herself.

It was odd. Emma loved seeing anger, annoyance and fear in others. She _absolutely _loved causing it. In anyone. Her parents. Her castle staff. Her guards. Anyone and everyone. But not Regina.

Emma hated knowing she upset her. Even for just that moment. Regina's anger was caused by her actions and though unintentional, Emma felt guilty.

And so the now former Princess made sure to listen intently. She followed close. She focused on the woman and nothing else.

She couldn't help herself. She was so drawn to this woman already. She always had been, even when she little and only knew the woman through stories. Being here with her now, that connection was already so strong and Emma was nearly overwhelmed with the intensity. She was dying to know if the Queen felt it too.

* * *

Emma didn't sleep her first night. The Queen didn't speak much after bringing her into her home and Emma wasn't willing to risk upsetting her again. So when she was escorted to her new bedchambers, in a different wing than Regina's, much to Emma's dismay, the young blonde stayed put and waited for further instruction. Though due to her excitement from the day, she was unable to calm herself and sleep.

She hated rules and she didn't even know what they were here. But she could assume, by the guards stationed outside her door, that leaving without permission was probably against them.

If she was with anyone else, she would have already managed to knock the men out and be halfway off the castle grounds. It nearly frustrated her to feel so compelled to please the other woman, as she felt such a need to be free. But alas she did, and so the rebellious woman controlled her natural instincts.

That self control didn't last though. Being bottled up like this, even for a day, was too much for her. It always had been. The longer she waited, the worse it got.

She had managed to stay within the chambers for the night. She followed the guards when they announced breakfast in the morning and didn't voice her frustrations when the meal was without company. Specifically the Queen's.

It was when the first unfortunate soul disrupted her thin hold on her anger that her self-control was completely forgotten.

To someone else, perhaps they would have seen the mistakes as simple accidents of a klutz. But to the anxious young woman, who held only minimal control of her anger, it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

She had made it through her morning meal and was remaining in her seat, still holding out hope that the Dark Queen would stroll in. She felt her heart rate increase just at the thought.

Her words the day before hadn't left Emma's mind for a moment.

_You belong to me. I am your Queen…_

The words should have been what set Emma on edge. That should have been what created the anger. The anxiety.

But no. They were somehow what calmed her. What held her together for as long as she lasted.

Which was until the end of her meal.

The servant spilled. It was a simple mistake, though it set the blonde on edge. She wasn't hit with the flowing liquid of the glass he knocked over and so her anger remained checked.

But then he did it again. And this time, the man sloshed fresh juice down the leg of her pants. And when Emma shot out of her seat, he had the audacity to gruff at her as if the mistake was the Princess's and not his own slippery fingers.

Well Emma lost the control. Without her personal team of guards to hold her back and stop her, Emma reacted.

It was her fist. Her instant reaction. Her arm just swung up and her knuckles connected just under his chin, throwing his head up and to the side.

It's never the pain she notices. That's falls far behind, if ever does she acknowledge it. No, it's the blood. Whenever she hears that satisfying crack as bones crush and split under her power, her eyes would alight with fire as she waited for that first drop of blood to fall.

She saw it spill as the man's head was falling back down. Dark red liquid coming from the cut under his chin and more flowing fast from between his lips, no doubt having bitten into the flesh.

Instant satisfaction washed over her. Not the anxious energy she had to release, but the euphoric sensation that followed. It never diminished, but only got stronger with each time she lost control and reacted naturally.

As the first drop of blood made it to the stone ground and Emma's released a slow breath, the doors to the hall slammed open.

Emma's stomach dropped. Which was quite a foreign feeling. This guilt sensation was very new and she didn't like it one bit.

Feeling so high from the small release in tension while simultaneously feeling nearly nauseated for Regina's reaction, was throwing her hard off balance.

Emma dropped her eyes to the ground. She saw how mad the Queen was the day before when all she had done was fall too far behind. Now she had broken the jaw of her staff. Created a mess of blood on her floor. Emma felt that fear again that only this woman could cause.

Emma heard the clicks of her heels on the ground as the Queen slowly approached. She didn't look up though. She was fighting her instincts again, but she figured the submissive stance would keep her alive longer. She did have good survival instincts and while that generally meant fighting, that was not an option she even considered against Regina.

As her feet stopped in front of Emma's, the younger woman held her breath. There was no movement or sound, save for the man all but crying about his broken jaw. Emma kept her head bowed and her eyes on Regina's heels, until the Queen's hand lifted to her chin.

Emma didn't fight Regina's fingers as they lifted her face far more gently than the day before. Emma didn't know if she should feel reassured or even more frightened.

When she saw the Queen's expression though, confusion and relief overruled her fear. It wasn't just the obvious lack of anger. It was the tenderness in her eyes. The soft expression soothed Emma without conscious thought.

"Oh my dear, calm yourself." She spoke just as softly and Emma could feel the tension releasing. Her head tilted as she studied the Princess. "You feel better now, don't you?" She asked with curiosity and something else in her gaze.

"Yes, my Queen." Her answer came out softly, but respectfully, the title coming out as easily as if she'd said it her whole life.

"I thought you might." She smiled then and Emma's confusion over the words was forgotten as the stunning beauty of her smile lit up the dark room. She truly felt immobile for the moment. "Now, lets see if we can make you feel _even better_, how does that sound?"


	11. Chapter 11

***Flashback continued***

"Now, lets see if we can make you feel even better, how does that sound?"

The Queen brushed her thumb over Emma's cheek and grinned at the sudden intake of breath from the her.

She had expected this. She had spent years watching the Princess. She knew she needed her release. Even just in small bursts. But she had honestly wondered if only one night cooped up would be enough. As it appeared though, from the sniveling servant with blood dripping to the stones underneath, that it was.

And the reaction fascinated the Queen. It just took a small catalyst to set her off. And such energy, so suddenly- Regina was more than intrigued. If only the energy could be focused. Being suppressed for so long, would probably make this more difficult.

Instantly, anger surfaced for the White King and Queen. Their suppressing of Emma's instincts are what had to her so out of control.

Well the Queen would tame her. But only for herself. While she needed Emma to understand who was in charge, that she had to obey the Queen, she also wanted to use Emma's anger. Use her power for the Dark Kingdom. Which is why it was about focusing the girl.

If Regina could focus Emma's darkness, then she could use if for her own gain.

The Queen's men might be some sadistic creatures themselves, but there was always that line. There was always a distance they wouldn't go. Sights they couldn't stomach. All of them, too weak for what she needed.

Well, except for Graham.

But then Graham was a different kind of animal. He had the similar need for that kind of release and would faithfully do whatever the Queen asked, no matter how vial. But he didn't have…_it_. There was something the Queen was always searching for. Something she could never put her finger on.

Until now.

There was something very special about Emma. Something entirely unique. The realization sometime back is what changed the Queen's mind on how to handle the Princess should she ever be successful in gaining access to the Dark Kingdom.

The original plan was always to kill her. To take the golden opportunity to completely devastate the White King and Queen. She looked forward to the day.

But then something changed. She started to really see that the wild energy was not just that of an undisciplined brat…like her mother. No, Emma was nothing like her mother. Nothing at all.

She was so much more.

Now that Regina finally had her hands on the girl, she knew the change in decision was the right move. What a waste it would have been to kill her, when there was so much untapped potential.

Regina brushed her thumb over Emma's cheek again. She could see the soothing effect and wanted to calm her some more. She clearly needed training. It wouldn't do for her to think what she did was bad. So the Queen decided a little positive reinforcement would do some good.

She ignored the voice inside her head questioning the tactic. The Queen was never one for softness. But somehow, it seemed right for handling Emma.

"Come, my dear. There's someone I want you to meet."

Emma seemed so relieved to escape punishment, Regina was sure she could have said anything and gotten the same reaction. The young girl followed after the Queen dutifully, seemingly having already learned her first lesson after yesterday's mistake. Regina was impressed.

Only minutes later, Regina was standing in front of a cell down in her dungeon. The pair had stayed silent during their walk, though Regina saw the curiosity in Emma's eyes as they caught sight of the figure hunched over inside.

The Queen turned to face Emma and gestured behind herself.

"This man was imprisoned earlier this week for crimes against the kingdom. Against me." Her lip curled at the end of her sentence. Emma was frowning slightly but listened intently. "He worked for me, in and out of the castle. He was trusted. A trust I found out was grossly misplaced in him as he has been stealing from me for quite some time. And not only that, but used my property to pay for his gambling habits. In this process, he lost some things of great value to me."

Emma remained quiet, confused as to why she was being informed of this man's crimes. She nodded though, not wanting to disrespect the Queen.

"I cannot tolerate this behavior, you understand that, right?" She rose an eyebrow and Emma fidgeted slightly.

"Yes, my Queen." She said and Regina smiled.

"Splendid. Because I want you to take care of him." The Queen studied the Princess as the surprise and confusion colored her features.

"Majesty?" Her tone was soft and the Queen stepped closer until they stood mere inches from one another.

"I want _you_…to get justice for _me_. This man stole personal property of mine and gambled it away. He deserves _severe _punishment, does he not?" She challenged. Emma still looked surprised, but her features were calming now.

"He does." She answered and Regina smiled again.

"Good." The Queen stepped to the side and waved her hand over the cell. Emma watched as the door slid open and the man inside cowered back. "Then get to it."

It was a command. An order. Emma knew that. Normally she didn't like that. But then this was the Evil Queen of her dreams and she was asking something of Emma she never thought she'd hear. An offer that sounded far too good to resist.

So the Princess passed the Queen and stepped into the cell. She glanced back to the woman, though Regina was clearly wanting Emma to figure it out on her own. She crossed her arms and watched as the younger woman tentatively turned back towards the prisoner.

It took yet another moment of silence before she knelt down. The man curled deeper into himself to get away from her. When Emma reached out to grasp his shoulder, he jerked away, and in the process of trying to scurry out of her reach, kicked dust up into the air and consequently, Emma's eyes.

And that's when things changed rapidly.

Emma was reacting instantly. She lunged forward and fisted he prisoner's shirt in her grip. With a surprising amount of strength, she jerked the man backwards, his body colliding hard with the ground. He looked up, fear clear in his eyes and Emma breathed in the moment.

She loved fear.

But she loved blood more.

That's why, just as she had with the servant, Emma's knuckles made a hard impact with the prisoner's nose.

The movement was too fast for him to prepare for and the surprise was half the fun for her. Then the blood flow was far more rewarding, as was the crunch as bone and cartridge crumbled from her strength.

Emma's eyes darkened. The familiar euphoria came over her, but this time, no one was telling her to stop. No one interrupted her. No one pulled her off. No one locked her away.

No one was stopping her.

And so she didn't.

Emma brought her fist up again. And again, brought the now bloody knuckles, both her own and his, down on the bottom lip of the captive.

More blood.

Emma's breathing deepened. Her heart beat harder. Her blood pumped faster.

Again, she lifted her arm. Again, she sacrificed the skin of her own hand to break that on the prisoner's face. Again, the bones crunched. Again, the blood flowed.

Emma never felt so exhilarated. There was no conscious thought. She didn't pay any mind to his tears. She didn't notice the spray of dark red fluid covering her face and arms. She didn't hear his cries. She didn't hear anything.

She just kept spilling blood. Covering him. Covering her. She saw nothing but red.

"Emma."

The Queen could see the rapid loss of control. She saw as Emma's eyes glazed over. It was fascinating and slightly terrifying. A beautiful combination if the Queen ever saw one. But then she couldn't ever set Emma loose if she couldn't also bring her back in.

"Emma." She repeated, though she continued to witness the young blonde raging against the imprisoned man.

"_Emma_." She tried even more sternly, but the Princess had her hands around his throat, blood still pouring from his nose and mouth and the various open wounds.

The Queen's nostrils flared. This wouldn't do.

She marched over to the cell and glared down at the woman quickly killing her former staff.

"Stop. This. _Now_!" She ordered, her voice amplified in the small space. But the girl was lost in her mind. Lost in the darkness.

The Queen calmed herself. She had to center her thoughts and once she did, she focused on the girl.

Extending a hand in front of her, magic shot from her fingertips and like tendrils, wrapped around the violent creature and gripped her tightly.

Before Emma could react, Regina flung her arm back and the Princess was ripped back to the wall behind them, her body colliding with the stone and held in place by the magic the Queen wouldn't release. She was a little startled to note the girl still fought for an additional moment, as if she hadn't quite realized the Queen had her now.

"_Emma_!" Regina stated her name as sternly as possible.

She had expected obedience. Especially after yesterday. But it seemed as though taming this little monster for herself would be harder than she originally thought.

Emma's body was held immobile against the stone wall but her breathing was hard, her chest heaving. Regina stood directly in front of her but saw her eyes were still unfocused.

Her first reaction was anger. She would always feel that way towards anyone who disobeyed her. But seeing the dark eyes blinking faster as they tried to focus on the Queen, and then the fear appear seemingly out of no where as the Princess realized what had occurred, had Regina feeling that uncharacteristic softness again.

At a later date, she would have to evaluate that.

But now, the Queen moved right up to the Princess, standing close to hold Emma's now focusing gaze, though she kept her restrained for the moment. If Emma had proven anything, it was that she was as unpredictable as uncontrolled.

Regina, once again, lifted a soft hand to the younger woman's face, caressing her cheek softly. She smiled as Emma's eyes finally returned to their normal color and her breathing calmed slightly, her body relaxing into the hold.

"There you go. Come back to me." She said softly and Emma's eyes fluttered under the attention she was receiving. Regina sighed and tilted her head. "My dear girl...it seems you have another lesson to learn."


	12. Chapter 12

***Present Time***

Emma's laughter filled the dungeon. Her eyes looking far off as she reminisced, a smile nearly constant as she spoke of her first days with the Queen.

Snow White cringed. She had always wondered how Emma went from running away to living with the Queen. She never imagined it was quite literally, the instant she stepped into the Dark Kingdom.

Finding out Emma had lashed out easily wasn't a surprise. She knew her daughter never contained her temper. Emma was always a wild child with a violet streak neither Snow, nor her husband could control. To hear Regina set Emma up to see how she'd react wasn't surprising either.

But that didn't mean it wasn't disturbing.

Emma paused in the story to regard her mother. She loved the constant flinches and winces as she spoke of the beatings to the servant and prisoner. Because this was nothing. A few beatings had her cowering. The woman had no idea what she was in for.

"Emma?"

Anything the knight was about to say to attempt to traumatize her mother, was instantly forgotten. She spun around and her smile turned soft and genuine as the Queen that still occupied her dreams, came into view.

"There you are, darling." The Dark Queen gave her own smile, one that would stun the populations to know ever graced the evil woman's features. But it was always there for her knight. Well…when she was good.

"Sorry, Regina, I didn't want to wake you. You looked too…perfect." Emma smiled and stepped closer towards the Queen. The older woman came forward as well and rested her hands on Emma's shoulders, the knight hugging her waist the second she was within reach.

"You know I don't like you missing when I wake." She gently scolded, completely ignoring the fallen Queen inside the cell as she leaned into the knight. If she would have looked over, she would have seen the complete shock in her expression at the sudden change in demeanor.

"Very sorry, my Queen. I promise to make it up to you." Emma grinned, her arms hugging tighter to bring the woman closer. "Anything my Queen wishes."

Now the Queen did glance over Emma's shoulder to the woman huddled in the corner. She caught her eyes and smirked before taking Emma's chin to pull their lips together. Her gaze didn't deviate as she kissed the Dark Knight and the White Queen seemed unable to look away either.

Regina had the sudden impulse to take things quite a bit farther with Emma. She knew her dark lover wouldn't object. Not if the Queen asked. She could have Emma on her knees in a heartbeat, giving the Dark Queen pleasure without another care in the world.

It was quite tempting.

Despite her desires though, she pulled back, noticing green eyes had turned quite dark. It seemed she wasn't the only one with wandering thoughts.

"Not now, darling." She spoke to Emma, but also to herself, pulling farther away from the temping lips of her love. "You need to be at the training yard, did you forget?"

"No, I just got caught up reminiscing with Mother here." She smiled at Regina and the Queen lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? About what?"

"About us. When I first got here." Emma kept her smile as she looked into her Queen's eyes. When she was with Regina, nothing else in the world mattered. And that was clear in the complete devotion shining in her eyes.

"Ah, I see. Well, you need to get going. Your new recruits are waiting." Regina leaned in and gave her knight one last kiss before separating their bodies. She knew if she didn't, they would never leave this spot.

"Yes, my Queen." Emma bowed her head and reluctantly turned away from the intoxicating woman. She did look back once before disappearing around the corner, though.

The Queen watched her go. She knew Emma would look back. It was always a habit. Looking for approval, for reassurance, for just one last look. And Regina always waited for it before turning away.

Once she had, she moved back towards the cell. Seeing the disgusted looks crossing the woman's features each time she and Emma were affectionate helped Regina to understand why her knight had spent the morning telling their story.

"So, where did my Emma leave off?" She saw the subtle flinch from her choice of words the White Queen failed to suppress. It amused Regina. If the other woman didn't know who Emma belonged to by now, that was her own ignorance. It shouldn't still surprise her.

* * *

***Flashback***

The Queen took her time strolling the halls. She had a surprisingly good night's sleep and felt rejuvenated. Ready to deal with her new permanent guest.

She had left Emma in her rooms again, though this time, the doors were securely locked and even more heavily guarded. She had considered confining her in the dungeon, but keeping her with those disgusting animals felt wrong.

Dealing with Emma was a learning process with her. Clearly, she wasn't easily controlled. Regina was used to snapping her fingers and getting instant compliance. But then Emma wasn't like any other she had dealt with.

She saw the way Emma got lost in the moment. She wasn't hearing Regina. She didn't comprehend the commands. She went somewhere. Somewhere Regina couldn't reach her.

That's what she needed to figure out. How to reach her when the darkness took over.

Coming up to Emma's door, Emma paused by the guards outside, making eye contact with one.

"You remember what we discussed?" She got an immediate nod. "Good. Stay with me. If I tell you to, step in and stop her. But _only _if I say so, is that clear?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Came the quick and respectful reply.

"Good."

Regina waved her hand and the locks on the doors could be hear disengaging. She and the single guard stepped through, and paused inside to take in the room.

Regina almost expected to see the room trashed. Her mind has possibly too closely related Emma to a wild animal. She needed to remember that was not exactly the case.

The room was as pristine as it had been before Emma moved it. The bed was even made, much to the Queen's surprise. She looked about and her brow knit as she didn't immediately spot the princess. When here eyes landed on the open balcony, they widened.

She hadn't thought of that. The Princess was unpredictable and the Queen came to the sudden and frightening realization of what might have happened. She should have put up a boundary spell, her mind frustratingly supplied.

Storming across the open space, the Queen all but ran to the balcony doors. She grabbed the railing and looked over before movement out of the corner of her eye had her spinning to the side.

"Majesty?" Emma looked startled by the Queen's sudden presence. Even more so by the relief in her expression before it was quickly schooled away.

"Emma…there you are." The Queen nearly stuttered and mentally scolded herself for the slip up. "Follow me." She instructed and turned quickly back into the room. Emma's eyes landed on the other in the room and narrowed slightly. "Emma, this is Graham. He is the Captain of my Guard."

Emma looked him up and down, noting the traditional uniform, but looking slightly different on this man. He also carried himself differently. While still remaining at an attentive and respectful stance, he had a less structured, less militant look. It was subtle, but Emma noticed. There was also something about his eyes. Darker, more alert…almost animalistic if she was being honest.

"He will be joining us today." Regina continued, noticing Emma's skeptical reaction. She brushed it off thought and turned towards the door. "Come." She left the command there and excited the room without looking back.

Emma looked Graham up and down again. He was staring at her and Emma realized he was waiting for her to move, watching her intently. She frowned as she wondered if the Queen thought she'd lash out against her. The realization didn't sit well and the frown stayed in place for their entire journey to the training yard.

Once they made it outside, Emma's eyes were moving about the area, taking in the enclosed area. There were several separated circular areas seemingly for practice fighting or dueling. There were walls with assortments of weapons and gear. Anything they could need to practice with. It seemed the Queen didn't skimp when it came to her guards and soldiers.

Emma found herself very interested in the new environment. She wanted to make use of it, but knew better than to do anything without permission. Especially right now. After spending the night on lockdown, she was eager to find a way to prove herself trustworthy. If she could get a chance, that is. She just needed to stay in control.

Unfortunately, her bad habit of getting lost in her distractions hadn't changed overnight. So she didn't see the look exchanged between the Queen and her captain. She didn't see the nod and she didn't see the man's quick movement until it was too late.

One second she was standing facing the weaponry and imagining their use, and the next, she was lying flat on her back, the breath knocked from her body and a painful stinging to the back of her legs.

All thoughts of self control instantly evaporated and as Emma sprung to her feet and faced the armed captain, she only saw red.


	13. Chapter 13

***Flashback continued* **

The pain in her legs was forgotten the second she made it to her feet. Her eyes narrowed and darkened and she didn't even blink before she charged forward.

Graham stood ready, a long and sturdy stick in his hands. When Emma lifted her arm to beat against him, he lifted the stick to strike it as it approached his face. There was a sickening crack as wood met the bone of the Princess's arm and the blonde whipped back and cradled her arm to her chest.

The pain was impossible to ignore that time, but still only lasted seconds. The pain quickly turned to fuel, pumping her blood harder and pushing her further. She was charging forward once again, her arm not deterring her.

This time she caught him just slightly off guard, the captain not expecting such a quick recovery. So she had the element of surprise as she threw her entire body into him, her shoulder ramming as hard as possible into his stomach.

The two fell straight towards the ground, Graham landing hard on his back and the Princess falling right on top. Neither noticed the Queen's eyes intently on the pair.

Nothing else existed for Emma now. She sat up and looked down at the man underneath and there was nothing but rage. Nothing but the darkness washing over her and urging her on.

Without blinking, Emma lifted her uninjured arm and brought her fist down. The captain was fast though, and stronger than the others she was used to. So he managed to grab her fist and bent it back enough for her grip to falter. His own fist slammed quickly and unexpectedly into her stomach, making Emma bend at the waist and her breath to once again, leave her.

Before she even gained her bearings, she was being shoved off and a booted foot suddenly connected with her shoulder, making her spin before hitting the ground and she landed on her face.

In the impact, the skin on Emma's lip was split and she was spitting blood before she was up again. The sight of her own blood against the dirt ground caused the rage in her to boil over.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the stick coming towards her. She whipped around faster than Graham was prepared for and lifted her arm in an uppercut to his chin that had had an immediate trail of blood dripping from his rough lips.

Regina watched the transformation. She watched Emma's dark eyes alight with a fire that nearly exploded. It was fascinating.

Emma leapt to her feet before extending one leg out and kicking Graham's thigh as hard as possible. It had the intended results as Graham fell quickly to his knees. Her hand was in his hair and her knee smashed into his nose a split second later.

Blood gushed from his nose and pounded in Emma's veins. She could hear it in her ears. Feel it pulsing through her body.

She saw red and went in again.

Graham glanced at the Queen and after seeing the small nod, he once again, caught Emma before her fist could impact his body. He slammed into her and pinned her down to the ground, using his body weight to hold her down. He didn't fight her, just restrained her as she struggled against him.

"Emma." Regina's soft voice broke through the silence, only accompanied by the heavy breathing of the exhausted pair on the ground.

Regina saw Emma's eyes, glazed over as they were yesterday, unfocused, yet simultaneously still alight with that fiery and passion. Regina could just get lost in the depth of her eyes, but one of them needed to stay focused.

"Emma." She repeated, a little louder. Emma was still struggling against Graham. She was strong. She proved that. But she wore herself out fast and couldn't fight Graham's body weight.

The Queen knelt down next to her Captain. She reached out and rested a hand on Emma's shaking shoulder.

"_Emma_." She spoke sternly now, squeezing Emma's shoulder.

There was a flinch. Emma blinked a few times and for a moment, her gaze only hardened on the man still pinning her painfully to the hard ground.

"Emma." The Queen tried again, her tone softening once more.

Finally, Emma's eyes slid over to the Queen. They slowly focused on her and Regina offered a small smile.

"Stop fighting." She instructed calmly, seeing Emma's hand still flexing against Graham's bicep where it had taken it's grip. Regina slid her hand from Emma's shoulder up to her wrist. "Stop. Fighting."

She held Emma's eyes with her own, as well as Emma's hand with her own. Emma focused on the Queen and Regina could see her breathing calm slightly and the grip under her fingers started to relax.

"That's it. Good girl. Just relax." Regina let her thumb rub over the inside of Emma's wrist and the action had the Princess's grip completely releasing. Regina smiled proudly, Emma's eyes never coming off the Queen.

So this time, she saw the nod as Regina glanced at Graham. But having calmed herself, she wasn't ready when the Captain leaned up and lifted her by the shoulders before slamming her body hard and fast into the ground, stunning her for only a brief few seconds.

Fire returned to her eyes and Emma's fist tightened instantly. She surprised Graham, by lifting her knee in the space created by his maneuver and jamming it hard into the area between his legs. As his upper body started falling forward in his pain, Emma's fist was already lifting.

"Stop!" Regina commanded, still kneeling right beside the pair.

Emma kept moving though, as if she hadn't heard the Queen and Regina barely managed to restrain her arm with magic before it collided with her Captain again.

"I said stop!" She yelled, grabbing Emma's chin and yanking it towards her. "Look at me!"

This time, there was a noticeable difference in the amount of time it took for Emma to refocus on her. Emma looked more confused than anything though and Regina couldn't fault her for that.

"You listen to me and you_ obey_. Do you understand me?" She asked in a low and threatening tone, her physical grip tight on the Princess, as well as the magic restraining her arm.

Emma was breathing hard and she didn't verbally respond, but she gave a small nod, the best she could give in the Queen's hold. She looked slightly frightened and Regina was glad she was able to overpower that darkness that clouded Emma's emotions and put her rage before anything else.

She was starting to get through.

"Listen. To. Me." She spoke slowly and carefully. And again, she got a small nod. "Now defend yourself."

Regina let go quickly and stood up, backing herself a few feet. Emma looked even more confused before she noticed Graham moving on top of her again. This time, she was ready when his elbow was nearing her face.

She turned fast and managed to dodge the blow. Graham had throw himself into the move and Emma managed to slam her fist into his exposed ribs, hearing a crack and feeling her blood pound in her ears as the euphoric feeling flowed through her.

Graham gasped and Emma managed to shove him off before giving another fast and hard hit to the same spot. He practically cried now and Emma used his moment in agony to get to her feet.

She stood over him and saw their blood spread across the ground around them. She caught sight of the stick Graham had used against her and lunged for it quickly. Holding it above him, a smile graced her features.

"Emma _stop_." The Queen's voice was not loud, but it was harsh and commanding.

Emma blinked, but her eyes still saw the blood and man who had beat her. She still felt the stick in her hands and the pounding of her pulse. She glared down as her grip flexed on the stick.

"Emma! Stop _now_."

Emma pressed her eyes together. She shook her head. With her eyes closed, she could think. She heard the Queen. That was the Dark Queen. The Dark Queen was telling her to stop.

She opened her eyes and saw Graham and her heart rate picked up faster. She saw the blood and it beat harder.

"_Emma_." The Queen had not approached. She did not get louder. But she was heard clearly.

Emma closed her eyed again. With her eyes closed, there was just the Queen. The Queen told her to stop. She had to obey the Queen. She had to stop.

Before she opened her eyes, she released her grip. She heard the stick fall to the ground, but still didn't open her eyes. She heard footsteps and squeezed them shut tighter.

"Emma."

There was that voice again. That soft, soothing tone that Emma suspected few had heard. She felt herself shaking. Her energy was still high, but her beaten body was exhausted.

"Open your eyes, darling."

And then her hand was on Emma's face. Just as she had the last few times. Her deceptively warm palm was just below her cheek bone and fingers were caressing the side of her neck.

The stark contrast between the feared Evil Queen the world saw and the woman touching her now was overwhelming. But at the same time, it was calming. It was centering her and Emma felt just slightly more grounded. More stable.

So it was as the calming effect took hold, that the girl followed the Queen's orders and slowly opened her eyes.

Again, it was that warm look of approval. Pride with tenderness. Those full lips, red, like blood, curved up into a gorgeous smile that had Emma feeling a different kind of sensation.

She was off balance from the fight. Going to that place where she fell deep into the darkness and then being ripped out, over and again. Having Regina be the one to pull her out. Seeing the happiness in her eyes… Everything was overwhelming Emma.

Now, she was staring into those deep eyes, down to that mysterious scare and further on, back to those very red, very captivating lips.

She was falling again. Her mind fogging as she slipped into inviting depths. But this was different. Equally as alluring, but offering a different kind of release. If only she acted on it.

After the events that had just occurred, she should be more fearful of this woman. At the very least, far more skeptical and wary of her. But when she started slipping, there was little she could do to stop without someone pulling her back.

She shouldn't be doing this. She should back up. She should step away. She should stop herself now.

But Emma never did what she should.


End file.
